What's Been Going On Within Two Months
by LDEJRuff
Summary: This is a version of the episode "Into Harmony's Way", and an interquel between Chapters 6 and 7 of "What 11-24-13 Would Have Been Like", when Brian was still a robot. What would have gone on within the two months between the chapters besides the fact Brian went out as Chewbacca on Halloween? And would Stewie have started working on the materialization program? Let's find out...
1. Chapter 1: Quagmire Visits

_What's Been Going On Within Two Months_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - Quagmire Visits

* * *

It was the start of another day at the Griffin house. However, none of the family but Stewie knew that Brian became a robot since the day he got run over. Anyway, the Griffins were all watching _Muppet Babies_ when Glenn Quagmire rang the doorbell. Peter answered the door.

"Hey, Quagmire," Peter greeted.

"Hey, Peter, you don't mind if I hang out here a while, do you?" Quagmire asked.

"Not at all," Peter answered. "Make yourself comfortable. You don't have to take off your shoes."

Brian walked to the door and greeted, "Hey, Glenn."

"Hey, Brian," Quagmire greeted back.

Peter stood surprised at what he just saw. "What's going on here?" he asked Quagmire. "I thought you hated Brian."

"What are you talking about, Peter?" Quagmire replied. "Brian and I are still friends. _Aren't_ we, Brian?"

"Of course, we are," Brian answered. "And as a token of our friendship, I'd like to present the ladies' man with a necklace."

With that, Brian gave Quagmire a gold necklace.

"Gee, thanks, Brian," Quagmire said. "But I don't really need it, it's not really my thing."

"Come on, Mr. Quagmire," Stewie said, shrugging. "If he wants to give you a necklace, let him give you a necklace."

Brian never told Peter that he neuralyzed five seasons out of Quagmire, which was the reason he started liking Brian (again).


	2. Chapter 2: The Sweet Smell of Revival

_What's Been Going On Within Two Months_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - The Sweet Smell of Revival

* * *

Later that day, Brian went up to Stewie's room to check on him. The baby in question was busy on his computer, with a pad that looked like the time machine return pad, which he destroyed along with the machine itself the night before the accident.

"Hey, Brian," the infant said. "If you want to know the progress for the materialization program, then it's going smoothly."

"Oh, really?" Brian said. "I can hardly wait until I feel the sweet sensation of skin again, since I only have the senses of sight and sound."

"Oh, that reminds me," Stewie said. "I've developed a new tool for you to use. Come into my lab, and I'll install the tool."

"What is this new tool?" Brian asked, following the baby.

"You'll find out soon enough," answered Stewie as he triggered the baseball bat in the toy box that opened his laboratory.

As the two walked around the lab, Brian saw what appeared to be a ray gun lying on a table.

"What _is_ that thing?" Brian asked, pointing to the gun.

"I'll tell you about it later, B-rye," Stewie answered. "Come on, we don't have much time."

As the two continued their way, Stewie pressed a button on his remote and an operating table ascended from the floor.

"Get on the table, Brian," Stewie ordered.

With that, Brian laid on the table.

"Sleep mode," Stewie continued.

Brian closed his eyes and powered down before Stewie pulled out a screwdriver.

* * *

"Wake mode," Stewie's voice echoed.

It has been half an hour, and Brian opened his eyes, powering back up.

"What did you do?" Brian asked. "What tool did you give me?"

Stewie sprayed some air freshener and requested, "Sniff, Brian."

Brian did so, and was amazed.

"Oh, wow," he said. "I can smell again. Did you install a sniffer in my nose?"

"Yes, Brian," Stewie answered. "Now you only have _three_ senses, with smelling now being one of them."

"Oh, wonderful," Brian said, relieved. "I can smell flowers again."

"Yes, but don't overuse it," Stewie replied, "I don't want the tool to short-circuit. And by the way, here you go." He gave Brian the ray gun and continued, "Use this gun after you go to the dump and sniff around for anything that has been in for five years and smells like wet hair and rotting flesh."

"Why would I need to do _that_?" Brian asked.

"Trust me," Stewie answered. "And use your neuralyzer just in case."

"Okay," Brian replied.

* * *

As Stewie requested, Brian went to the dump and found a garbage bag. He sniffed and turned his head in disgust.

"Oh!" he said, repulsed. "This is the right one all right."

With that, he put the bag down and aimed the ray gun at it, pressing the trigger button. Afterwards, the bag started glowing orange and exploded, producing a cloud of smoke. Brian shielded his eyes. Long silence. After which, Brian heard the sound of someone coughing. He uncovered his eyes and gasped in shock and surprise.

"Oh, my God," he said. "New Brian?"

The gray Border Collie, who was still coughing, had just been resurrected, and was now soiled with filth. His red bandana was off and nowhere to be found. He stopped coughing and saw Brian.

"Brian?" New Brian said. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Brian answered.

New Brian then lowered his eyebrows and started to get serious. "Where is he?!" he asked. "Where's that murderous infantile psychopath?!"

"You mean Stewie?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," New Brian answered. "That little bastard murdered me, and all because I raped his Teddy bear, Rupert! I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me." With that, he clenched a fist.

"Neuralyze five seasons and one and a third episodes," Brian said aloud, putting his sunglasses on and showed his right index finger. A flash of white light from the finger put New Brian in a daze.

"Oh, what happened?" New Brian said, wide-eyed before he shook his head. He started to notice where he was. "Where _am_ I? Last thing I remember is being at the Griffin house watching the compilation video after you left."

**Cutaway: **New Brian put in a video tape in the VCR in the living room.

"Hey, everybody," he said, addressing himself to the Griffins sans Brian. "Let's watch this tape." The video started showing a little person sitting. "Okay, now there's the midget just sitting there. Now watch the left side of the screen."

New Brian made his way to the couch to watch more of the video.

"I'm in a bad mood," Bill Cosby's voice said from the video, "and I'm gonna take it out on you."

"Oh, my God," Lois said when the sounds of punches being landed were heard. "Well, he's obviously drunk."

"Ow!" the midget's voice said. "You're hurting me!"

"About which I do not care very much," Cosby's voice said before another punch landed.

Back to the dump.

"And the next thing I know," New Brian continued, "I wind up here and filthy, and without my bandana. Why is _that?"_

"I'll explain it to you after I shower you," Brian said.

* * *

**Note from the author:** The revival ray gun is originally from AnimatedNation's fanfic "Brewie: Reviving His Lover".


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home, New Brian

_What's Been Going On Within Two Months_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - Welcome Home, New Brian

* * *

Brian brought New Brian back with him to the Griffin household. However, before he could bring him inside the house, Brian had to give New Brian a bath in the backyard because of the smell.

"Hey, Brian," New Brian began, getting into the metal tub, "thanks for bringing me home and everything. I just couldn't believe that I had no memory of what happened between then and now."

"Don't worry, N.B.," Brian replied, turning on the hose. "I'm sure the Griffins will be happy you're back. Of course, I'd have to erase their memories of a certain event first."

"What are you talking about?" New Brian asked, rubbing soap under his arms.

"You don't want to know," Brian answered.

"Oh, but I do," New Brian replied.

"I can't, N.B.," Brian said. "I just can't reveal a secret."

"Why?" New Brian asked.

"Let me answer that one, Neo B-rye," Stewie's voice said.

The baby walked outside and made his way to the metal tub and began to explain everything.

"You see, Brian is now a robot," he said. "I told him not to reveal that information to anyone, not even my parents or siblings. He almost died recently, one day, while we were beginning to play street hockey. I couldn't bear losing him, so I uploaded his mind into the robot body you see today."

"Oh, gosh," New Brian said, shocked. "Brian almost died? How?"

"A car ran over him," Stewie answered. "I tried to warn him, but it was too late. So, in order not to lose him, I rushed Brian into my room as fast as I could and saved his life."

"One question, Stewie," New Brian began, lathering his head. "Do you have a secret lab or anything? Maybe that's the reason you gave Brian a robot body to live in."

"Yes, New Brian," Stewie answered. "And I recently gave him a new sniffer tool for him to use. Now he only has three senses: seeing, hearing, and smelling."

"I just couldn't believe you would keep this a secret from your family," New Brian said.

"Trust me," Stewie replied. "You, Brian and I are the only ones who know this. Can _you_ keep this secret?"

"Don't worry, kid," New Brian began to answer. "You're secret is safe with me."

"Good," Stewie said, relieved.

"Okay, N.B.," Brian said, turning on the hose. "Time for a rinse."

And with that, Brian washed all the gunk out of New Brian's fur.

"Gee, thanks, Brian," New Brian said, shaking the water out of his fur.

"You're welcome, New Brian," Brian replied, shielding himself. "But you must stay outside for a few days before the smell goes away. We don't want you to stink up the place."

"And here's a little present for you, N.B.," Stewie said, handing New Brian back his bandana. "I kept this for you when...uh...when you were away."

As New Brian tied the bandana back around his neck, he said, "Thanks, Stewie."

* * *

Back in the living room, Brian called Lois, Meg and Chris in for something important.

"Hey, where's Peter?" Brian asked.

"He and Glenn had to go to the library," Lois answered. "Says they need to start a singing career after their encounter with a bee."

**Cutaway: **A bee was buzzing inside the living room, starling both Peter and Quagmire.

"Aah!" Peter screamed. "Aah! There's a bee in here!"

Both he and Quagmire screamed, as if they were harmonizing. They then did it again.

"Can you take it up here?" Peter requested, and the notes shifted by half. "Wow, we sound amazing together!"

"I know," Quagmire agreed. "That was incredible. You know, we should do something with this."

"Yeah," replied Peter. "Maybe we could open up a mattress store."

"Or," Quagmire began, "we could try singing."

"Yeah, singing," Peter replied, "that's good."

Back to the living room.

"Anyway, do you know why I called you all in here?" Brian asked.

"No, why?" Meg said.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Remember the suicide note New Brian left before he died?" Brian reminded.

"Oh, yeah," Lois said, sounding depressed. "It was heartbreaking to all of us."

"I remember New Brian well," Chris replied in the same way.

"Yeah," Meg, ditto.

"Well, worry no more, guys," Brian said.

"Why?" Lois asked.

Pulling his right index finger and putting his sunglasses on, Brian said, "Neuralyze the forged suicide note and New Brian's death."

With that, a flash of white light put all three in a daze. They then shook their heads.

Lois was the first to respond. "What happened, Brian?"

"Come outside, and I'll show you all," Brian said, taking his sunglasses off.

Lois, Meg and Chris did so, and were surprised to see New Brian in the backyard, asleep.

"Oh, my God," Meg said, amazed.

"I can't believe it!" Chris said, also amazed.

"New Brian's home," Lois added. "Oh, thank God."

"Yeah, I brought him back," Brian said. "He was at the dump, filthy, and I gave him a bath here. But he has to stay outside for the smell to go away."

"Well," Lois began, "I'm glad you two are bonding pretty well. Let's wait until Peter gets home to tell him the good news."


	4. Chapter 4: Peter's Big News

_What's Been Going On Within Two Months_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - Peter's Big News

* * *

When Peter returned home later that day, Brian had already neualyzed the knowledge of the suicide note and New Brian's death out of him, and Lois had told him that New Brian was back home. Anyway, it was lunch time, and Peter had delivered the news that he and Quagmire got booked at the New England Music Festival.

"You got booked at the New England Music Festival?" Said Lois. "Oh, my God, Peter, that's amazing. I had no idea you and Quagmire could even sing."

"Now let this be a lesson to you kids," he informed Meg, Chris and Stewie. "If you randomly stumble upon an amazing talent, and then someone important sees it by wild coincidence, great things can happen without any hard work."

"I'm gonna go jump off the roof and see if I can fly!" Chris said, excited.

"That's it, Chris," Peter said, "pursue your dream."

"Wow, it's amazing that you and Glenn can sing and all," Brian said. "Maybe you can send birthday wishes at McDonald's that way."

"Imagine, my Peter, the big singing star," Lois said about her husband. "Don't forget about us squares back at home."

"Don't you worry, Lois," Peter replied. "No one has stronger marriages and more well-adjusted kids than rock stars."

"Chris, get off the roof," New Brian said from outside. "Do you want to hurt yourself?"

"Sorry, New Brian," Chris' voice replied. "I just wanted to see if I could fly."

* * *

The music festival had begun, and both Stewie and New Brian were ready for this occasion.

"Oh, New Brian, this is so exciting," Stewie said to the bandana-wearing canine. "You, me and Rupert having a spritzer and some cheese in advance for the performance. I'm just sorry Brian couldn't join us."

"That's okay, guys," Brian said, passing by. "I wouldn't want to do it anyway. This reminds me of a story a friend of mine told me recently. He's a dog, too, by the way. Anyway, he had a friend he'd like to call 'Johnny Chickstuff'."

"And he was called that because he liked girls?" New Brian asked.

"That's what _I_ asked my friend, and he said yes," Brian replied. "His friends got together one day and beat him up with windshield wipers and a grill lid. He couldn't do "chick stuff" anymore after that."

"Because he was beaten up?" Stewie asked.

"Yes," Brian answered. "Johnny wasn't like this friend of mine anyway. He didn't know anything else about Johnny, though. Soon after, a girl from his old block married an African-American guy, and he and his friends paid attention to that."

"Oh, thanks for the knowledge, Brian," New Brian said.

"You're welcome," Brian replied. "Let's watch the two perform."

And with that, all three started watching both Peter and Quagmire perform the song "Pop Tart".


	5. Chapter 5: Peter's Choice

_What's Been Going On Within Two Months_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - Peter's Choice

* * *

The afternoon after the festival, Peter came home in his station wagon, and got inside to confront an angry Lois, who was sitting on the living room couch with Meg and Brian.

"Peter, I heard you fired Mort," she scolded. "He's your friend. He's the one that got you to where you are today."

"Lois," Peter began, "my transcendent talent got me to where I am."

"Peter, I don't like what success is doing to you," Lois replied.

"Yeah, well," Peter began, "I don't like what time is doing to _you_. Droop, droop, psssssssh!" With that, he pointed at Lois' breasts and belly button on the "droop"s and imitated an explosion.

"I have to agree with Lois on this," Brian said. "You're letting all that fame get into your head."

"I _also_ agree," New Brian added, coming into the living room, shrugging. "You can't fire someone who got you into singing, especially a friend."

Peter replied, "Don't be jealous, guys, I'm just doing what needs to be done." He then called upstairs, "Hey, Chris, you ready with my luggage?"

"Luggage?" Lois repeated. "For _what_?"

"We're going on tour, Lois," Peter answered.

Chris came downstairs with an empty suitcase.

"Here you go, Dad," he said, handing his father the suitcase. "I emptied this out so it'd be easier to carry."

"Oh, you're right," Peter agreed. "It _is_ easier. Good thinking, son. All right, see you guys in two months."

"Peter, you can't go away for two months now," Lois dismissed. "You'll miss Thanksgiving. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to choose between music and family."

"If I choose family, does it have to be _this_ family?"

Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter," Lois answered, "this family. So make your choice."

"Very well," Peter said, handing Lois an envelope. "This scavenger hunt will provide you with my answer."

* * *

The following week, Lois finds a penny taped under the park bench and shows it to her three kids.

"Here it is- a penny from 1858!" she said, showing them the penny. "We're getting closer to our answer."

Chris slapped his mother in the face. "Wake up, Mom!" he said. "He chose the music."

* * *

A couple days later, Brian was using his laptop on the living room couch and was surprised to learn something about Peter and Quagmire's tour.

"Oh, my God," Brian said.

Stewie and New Brian came into the living room.

"What is it, Brian?" asked New Brian.

"I have just found out," Brian began to answer, "that one of the stops in Peter and Glenn's tour is Los Angeles. My cousin, Jasper, lives there with his Filipino spouse, Ricardo."

"You have a cousin in L.A.?" New Brian asked, excited.

"Yes," Stewie answered. "Jasper's a really nice guy. You should get to meet him."

"Yeah," New Brian agreed. "Maybe I should."

"You know," Brian began, "maybe I _could_ fly over there and visit. Would you like to come along?"

"Will I ever!" New Brian answered.

"But, Brian," Stewie began, "try not to reveal your robothood to anyone else, since you, New Brian and I are the only ones who know about this."

"Don't worry, Stewie," Brian assured. "I won't. Let me leave a note for the family to read, first."


	6. Chapter 6: Visiting Jasper

_What's Been Going On Within Two Months_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 6 - Visiting Jasper

* * *

The weekend of the Los Angeles concert, Brian brought New Brian with him to L.A., as promised, via plane. When Brian and New Brian were at the airport, the two were then greeted by the former's cousin himself, Jasper.

"Oh, my God, Brian," Jasper greeted. "It's so good to see you again."

"Good to see _you_ again, too, Jasper," Brian replied.

"And this must be your friend," Jasper said, shaking hands with New Brian.

"Yes," said New Brian. "New Brian, at your service."

"The pleasure is all mine," Jasper said. He then turned to his cousin. "Did Peter name him after you or something?"

"I guess you could say that, Jasper," Brian responded, shrugging. "You can call him 'N.B.' for short."

Jasper turned to New Brian and said, "Well, it's so nice to meet you, N.B., really, it is."

"Thanks," New Brian replied.

"So, I hear you two are here for Peter's concert, right?" Jasper said. "Sorry you didn't bring your little friend, Stewie, along."

"That's okay, Jasper," Brian said. "He's busy back home working on a little something."

**Cutaway:** Stewie was busy working on his computer in his room, probably on the materialization program.

"All right," said Stewie. "If my calculations are correct, I can test virtualize the apple that's on the pad. Maybe it will divide the fifteen-year wait to a month's worth of work."

With that, the aforementioned apple disappeared from said pad and was turned into data for the computer.

Back to the airport.

"Let's just say that something is top-secret," New Brian added.

"I'm just glad that three dogs are together in one place," Jasper said with glee.

"Well, pretty soon," Brian began, "There's gonna be a fourth coming. He's a friend of mine I met some time ago. It happened one month after an unthinkable event."

"Really?" Jasper said. "Who is he?"

"His name is Vinny," New Brian said. "Brian showed me a picture of him on his phone while we were on the plane."

"I'll show you what he looks like," Brian added, sending Jasper a picture of him through a text message.

When Jasper received the message, he was in awe when he saw what Vinny looked like: greyish brown fur with some cream from his nose all the way to his belly, black collar with a gold tag, and a breed that looked like a cross between a Pit Bull and an Italian Greyhound.

"Oh, my God, you guys," Jasper said. "Vinny looks like a wonderful dog. How did you get to meet him, Brian?"

"Well, Jasper," Brian began, "Let me explain..."


	7. Chapter 7: How Brian Met Vinny

_What's Been Going On Within Two Months_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 7 - How Brian Met Vinny

* * *

_It was one month after the event. I was at home one day and was watching Dateline. They reported a yoga incident that claimed a life. The deceased was an old man named Leo. He left his tiny apartment, and his dog, behind. Vinny is that dog. So, I went to the apartment building to share my condolences with him, introduced myself to him, and gave him some help._

As Brian narrated, he drove to the apartment building in his Prius. He got inside the building and knocked on the door to Vinny's apartment. Vinny opened the door after hearing the knocking.

"Can I help you?" Vinny asked.

"Are you Leo's dog?" Brian asked back.

"I am," Vinny answered with a smile. "Name's Vinny. It's short for Vincenzo. Who are you?"

Brian answered back, "Brian Griffin. I just saw the Dateline report. I'm sorry for your loss."

"That's okay," Vinny replied. "Come in."

"Thanks," Brian congratulated.

With that, Brian went inside the apartment. When he did, he saw that it looked a bit like the one Jillian Russel-Wilcox, his ex-girlfriend, lived in.

"Oh, wow," Brian said in awe. "Your apartment looks amazing. It looks a bit like my ex-girlfriend's apartment."

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Vinny repeated.

"Yeah," Brian replied. "Jillian's her name. She's widowed now. She used to be married to a man named Derrick. He attended a dinner hosted by someone I loathed. Both Derrick and that unnamed were killed that night by a former, jealous, news anchor. She wanted revenge that night, but was killed herself the following morning by an unknown assassin after she tried to kill my owner's wife."

It took some time for Vinny to figure what Brian just said out. Afterwards, he responded, "Oh. I get it now. I seem to remember now. I heard about that night. I used to like that news anchor dame. Dianne Simmons, was it?"

"Yeah," Brian answered. "She was a dick. She and Tom made that April Fools' Day prank about the world being sucked in by a black hole. It made an atheist pray to God, repenting of his sins." He was referring to himself that time, and didn't want Vinny to know.

"Oh, I heard about that prank," Vinny said. "It made a friend of mine take his own life. He didn't know it was just a practical joke. I was surprised to learn then that it was just a joke," he chuckled. "Leo and I used to laugh all the time when we were reminded of that joke."

"Well," Brian began, "_I_ didn't think it was so funny."

"You serious?" Vinny asked, shrugging. "Darn, you need to be humorous, Brian. Maybe you need to take some advice from a pussyhound like me. That's my dog breed. That just means I'm one sixteenth cat."

"Wait," Brian interrupted. "You're a cat, too?"

"Yeah," Vinny answered. "I know it's technically an impossibility, but I can take it if you don't want me as a friend."

"No, no, it's okay," Brian said. "I like a good animal hybrid, especially one that's part feline. And I'd like to have you as a friend."

"Really?" Vinny asked. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Brian replied. "In fact, I know the perfect place for an orphaned dog like you."

"Where's that?" asked Vinny.

* * *

Brian dropped Vinny off at the pet shop, where he'd later buy him as a Christmas present for the Griffins to take care of.

"This is it, Vinny," Brian assured.

"The pet shop?" Vinny asked.

Brian replied, "Yes. Here's hoping that a family like mine will take you in as their pet one day. Maybe it'll get your mind off Leo."

"Yeah," Vinny said. "Maybe it will."

The two dogs hugged each other.

"Thank you, Brian," Vinny continued, "and goodbye. I hope you and I will meet again one day."

"I'm sure we will," Brian assured.

The two dogs let go, and went their separate ways, with Vinny going inside the shop, and Brian going back to his Prius with that assurance in mind.

_And I thought to myself then, 'Maybe __I'll_ be the one to take him in this Christmas, that is, if someone else doesn't, first.' And I drove away from the shop with that assurance in mind and went back home.

* * *

**Note from the author:** In case you're all wondering, the italicized paragraphs are Brian's narration.


	8. Chapter 8: New Brian's Decision

_What's Been Going On Within Two Months_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 8 - New Brian's Decision

* * *

Having heard Brian's story, Jasper and New Brian were in awe.

"Wow, Brian," New Brian said, being the first to respond. "I had no idea Vinny lost his owner."

"And," Jasper added, "are you sure you want to buy him as a present for the Griffins?"

"Sure," Brian replied. "I hope this addition to the team will be pretty easy. We'd be like the Three Musketeers and D'Artagnan."

"Yes," New Brian agreed.

"All for one," all three dogs began, "and one for all."

* * *

The day of the concert, and the three dogs and Ricardo have attended. When the concert was over, Brian had to wait for the right moment to see the stars of the show. Finally, that moment arrived.

"Peter," Brian called.

"Brian?" Peter wondered.

The owner turned to see his dog wave a hand, getting his attention.

"Oh, hey, buddy," Peter said, walking to his dog. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"I did," Brian answered. "I saw it with New Brian, Jasper and Ricardo."

"Wow," Peter said in awe. "You brought New Brian along with you? It's nice you two are getting along."

"Anyway," Brian began, "I'm beginning to worry about your success. The Griffins need you home."

"I wish I could come home soon," Peter began, shrugging, "but the tour's not over. We still have six weeks and five more days to go. Maybe you can join me and Quagmire on the tour with New Brian."

"That sounds nice, Peter," Brian said. "But I have to get back home. On Halloween, I'm supposed to go trick-or-treating with Stewie. He and I are doing a _Star Wars_ theme."

One-second pause. Afterwards, Peter responded, "Oh. Well, it was good you came, Brian. Thanks for watching the show."

* * *

The following morning at Jasper's apartment, Brian awoke to the sound of rave music beginning. To his surprise, he saw Jasper, Ricardo and New Brian dancing to a song on a video game like _Just Dance_ on a Wii-like console.

"Morning, cousin," Jasper said, noticing Brian come in. "New Brian's decided to stay at our apartment."

"What?" Brian responded, surprised.

New Brian put down his controller while Jasper paused the game.

"If I stay here," New Brian began, "I'll get to learn more from Jasper and Ricardo. And they need me more than you and the Griffins, Brian."

"Well," Brian began, shrugging, "if that's your decision, New Brian, then I'm gonna miss you."

The two dogs hugged each other.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Brian," New Brian replied.

* * *

Before Brian left Los Angeles, Brian gave New Brian a little gift-wrapped box.

"Here you go, New Brian," Brian said, handing him the box. "Do not open 'til Christmas."

"Wow," New Brian replied. "Thanks, Brian. I'll think of you when Christmas comes and I open the box."

Brian smiled, wagging his tail. He then got his suitcase, waved goodbye to New Brian, Jasper and Ricardo, and made his way to the airport.

* * *

Brian then returned home, and saw Stewie walking to him when he came in.

"Welcome home, Brian," Stewie said, hugging him. "How was the concert?"

"It was good," Brian answered. "How's the program coming along?"

"I still have some more time, Brian," Stewie answered back, shrugging. "Actually," he thought, "the program is ready, but I'd rather have you as a robot until the moment is right."

"Oh," Brian responded. "Well, I guess I can wait a little longer."

"I know you will, Brian," Stewie assured. "Time is a virtue."

Before the two can say anymore, they sat on the couch to watch a Halloween special.


	9. Chapter 9: Thanksgiving

_What's Been Going On Within Two Months_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 9 - Thanksgiving

* * *

Halloween had come and gone, and it was Thanksgiving at the Griffin house. The Griffins, sans Peter, were having dinner in the dining room.

"Well, kids," Lois began, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"I wish Dad was here," Meg hoped.

"Meg, could you zip up your fly?" Lois requested. "It's getting kinda wafty in here."

Suddenly, the family began hearing Peter strumming his guitar and singing "I Can't Poop in Strange Places" outside the front lawn.

"Peter?" Lois wondered.

"What the hell?" Brian wondered.

"Dad?" Chris wondered.

"Oh, boy," Lois said, worried. She continued to a brown-haired man she hired as her paramour, "Larry, you gotta get out of here."

"It's been a wonderful two months," Larry said to Lois. He continued, this time, to Meg, "Meg, you keep painting." With that, he went out the window and ran off.

The family went outside when to their surprise, they see Peter sadly playing his guitar, while regretting leaving his family behind.

"Peter," Lois interrupted, "what are you doing here?"

"Me and Quagmire kind of had a falling out," Peter answered. "And after that, I-I realized I... Meg, can you please stop stuffing your face for two seconds?"

Meg did so.

"Look," Peter continued, "I'm sorry for being a jerk, and letting a little fame go to my head."

"What did I tell you?" Brian said, crossing his arms.

"Thanks, Brian," Peter began, "I don't need an interpreter. I just hope you guys can forgive me."

"Oh, Peter," said Lois, hugging her husband.

Peter replied, kissing Lois, "I missed you so much."

"Oh, we missed you, too," Lois replied. "But I understand: you had to go chase your dream, and a part of me is glad you did. But now I'm just happy that you're home."

As Peter and Lois hugged, the rest of the family got closer.

"Welcome home, Dad!" Meg said.

"So, did you get a lot of trim on the road, Dad?" asked Chris.

"Chris," Peter answered, "that's inappropriate."

The rest of the family joined in for a group hug.

"Hey, you got room for another?" the Griffins heard Quagmire ask.

Peter turned his head in surprise. "Quagmire?" he wondered. "I thought you were still out on the road."

"I was," Quagmire answered. "But then I thought, what was Simon without Garfunkel?"

"Wildly successful?" Peter answered in the form of a question.

"Yeah," Quagmire replied. "But all that success would mean nothing if I lost my best friend. Do you do you think you can forgive me?"

Peter happily answered, "Oh, Quagmire."

"Well," Lois began, "I'm glad to have you back home for Thanksgiving, Peter."

"And I'm glad to be here," Peter replied, "'cuz everyone knows that life after being famous is even better than it was before. Let me just grab my stuff off the bus."

And with that, Peter went to his bus.

"Well, Brian," Stewie began, "it's good that the family is whole again. _Mostly_ whole, actually. I'm just sorry New Brian had to miss this."

"Don't worry, Stewie," Brian assured. "I'm sure he's spending a wonderful Thanksgiving with Jasper and Ricardo."

"Oh, my God," Stewie said, noticing something in the bus. "Did the fat man just shoot himself?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Stewie," Brian said. "He may need to be hospitalized, first, because I know he'll survive."

* * *

The End


End file.
